


Worthwhile

by kay_obsessive



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: The infant has not cried at all since he kneeled down and picked it up, cradled it gently in his arms on some instinct certainly never taught by the whispers of the hivemind.
Relationships: Adora & Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Worthwhile

The air is alive where the portal was, humming and crackling with energy and pressure all around the point of connection. But it is gone now, and there is nothing worthwhile here.

He is too late, still trapped on this forgotten world.

The infant does not cry when Hordak tenses in frustration – it has not cried at all since he kneeled down and picked it up, cradled it gently in his arms on some instinct certainly never taught by the whispers of the hivemind – but it does squirm in discomfort, tries to kick its feet beneath the swaddling cloth.

He forces himself to calm down and relax his hold. Worthwhile or not, the child is all he has to show for his long efforts. Proof, at least, that what he wants is possible. Another lost creature exiled from the worlds they knew.

An accident or something more? he wonders. Has often wondered. Perhaps the child has some hidden defects, something its people could sense and sought to be rid of before it became a burden.

“Perhaps they were right to cast you aside,” he murmurs, idly brushing a fingertip across the child’s soft cheek, so delicate and weak.

It reaches for him in turn, a tiny hand flailing out to find his own, little fingers wrapping around his thumb. Blue eyes open wide, and the child smiles at him.

Some sudden feeling wells up then, some… amusement that curves the corner of his mouth upward. “No fear in you, is there?” he says. A gust of wind cuts across the field as the pressure fades and the environment returns to normal, and he tucks the cloth tight under the child’s chin before turning back toward home. “The Horde has room for any who prove themselves, and you’ll have your chance.”


End file.
